Right Here
by Sugary Snicket
Summary: Jack and Sally have an arguement over something. Will they make up? Sort of an alternate ending to the film. Songfic to Staind's Right Here.


_Hi, Nightmare fans! I'm Sugary Snicket, and this is my first Nightmare fanfiction! I'm so excited! I wanted to start my Nightmare fanfictioning off with a bang, so here it is: A short songfic about Jack and Sally. Audience goes "awwww" Some of you have been waiting for this if you have read my author bio, and some of you might know me from the ASOUE or even DP fanfiction sections of this site. Anyone who IS from those sections: HIIIIIIIIII!111111oneoneoneonetwo Okay, this story is sort of an alternate ending to the movie, starting just after the Christmas festivities and the snow in Town Square. Jack and Sally are walking in the graveyard and discussing the whole Christmas fiasco. And, well, to quote Count Olaf, "Shall we take a look?"_

The Graveyard had never looked so eerily serene as it did now, with drifts of snow topping the headstones and the glow of the moon above glinting off of the snow-covered ground and casting spooky shadows across the landscape and the two friends walking through it. Jack Skellington and Sally were the people in question, their own shadows looking hilariously stretched out as they walked.

"I'm telling you, Jack," Sally said, "You could've been killed - again. You've had some close scrapes today, first with that fall from your sleigh, then back in Oogie's lair, and..."

"I'm okay, thoguh," Jack dismissed as he bent over to scoop up a handful of snow. "The only thing I've so far managed to hurt is my pride."

"You'll hurt far worse than that if you keep doing this sort of thing."

"But I _didn't_."

"No, you didn't, and I'm thankful for that, but I'm just trying to keep you from getting hurt. I care about you, Jack."

Jack was beginning to get irate. He formed the snow in his hand into a ball.

"Don't you think this is going too far?"

"Will you get off my case!" Jack yelled, throwing the snowball hard at Sally. It hit her in the face and she yelled "Jack, you are SO arrogant!" before running off.

Jack din't stop her. He knew that she could be hot tempered at times, and she just needed time to cool down. He still felt guilty for hitting her with the snowball. He hadn't hit her THAT hard with it, had he?

_I know I've been mistaken,_

_But just give me a break and_

_See the changes that I've made._

_I've got some imperfections,_

_But how could you collect them all_

_And throw them in my face?_

He morosely sat on a nearby gravestone, not knowing how he could've done such a thing to his friend - perhaps more so than just that. Sally really DID care about him. She was his friend; how could he have been so blind? How could he have left her to worry?

_I really WAS being arrogent,_ he thought. _There must be some way I can fix this..._

_But you always find a way_

_To keep me right here waiting,_

_You always find the words to say_

_To keep me right here waiting._

_If you chose to walk away,_

_I'd still be right here waiting_

_Searching for the things to say_

_To keep you right here waiting._

_I need to tell her how much I appreciate everything she's done for me,_ he thought as he ran off the way he had seen Sally leave. _I need to show her how much I really care._

_It's been said that those you love can hurt you the most. Now I know that's true._

Sally stood at the peak of Spiral Hill, wiping snow and tears from her face. She felt hated and unloved. Unwanted. Why had Jack done this to her? She had only wanted him to be careful. She cared so much about him - perhaps too deeply.

"That's my only problem," she whispered to herself. "I care too much."

_I hope you're not intending_

_To be so condiscending;_

_It's as much as I can take._

_But you're so independant,_

_You just refuse to bend,_

_So I keep bending 'til I break._

She hated him. She hated him so much. And yet...

His smile. His positive attitude. His natural curiosity. Who was she kidding? She loved him. She did. She loved everything about him, even his imperfections. She wanted to scream how much she loved him, right there on Spiral Hill.

_There,_ she thought. _I've said it._

_But you always find a way_

_To keep me right here waiting._

_You always find the words to say_

_To keep me right here waiting._

_If you chose to walk away,_

_I'd still be right here waiting_

_searching for the things to say_

_To keep you right here waiting._

She was jerked from her daydream by someone calling her name.

"Sally?"

She turned to look behind her, and there stood Jack, a sincere look on his face.

_I've made a commitment,_

_I'm willing to bleed for you._

_I needed fulfillment,_

_I found what I need in you._

"Jack?"

Jack gave Sally a pained look, staring straight into her eyes. "I know I was a bit headstrong by rushing into something that was not mine to rush into," he said, never looking away from Sally. "I never meant to make you worry, and I know that you care about me. I care about you, too. A lot. Can you ever forgive me?"

_Why can't you just forgive me?_

_I don't want to relive _

_All the mistakes I've made_

_Along the way..._

"I'm sorry. I mean it."

Sally gave him a small smile and replied "I forgive you."

_But I always find a way_

_To keep you right here waiting._

_I always find the words to say_

_To keep you right here waiting..._

"It's just... you really scared me tonight, Jack, and not in the good way. I like you. I mean, _really_ like you. Maybe even more than all of that..." She sighed the words sitting heavy in her chest. Why couldn't she just say those three simple words? She took a deep breath and tried once more to convey her message.

"Jack Skellington, I..."

Jack signaled her not to say anything more.

"I beleive," he said with a smile, "I already know what you mean." Sally returned the smile, and the two drew closer. She knew that she need not say it, but she whispered the three words that she had been trying to say ever since Jack had defeated Oogie, no, longer than that, even.

"I love you."

The moon glowed.

Stars shone.

And the two friends - prehaps more so now - kissed.

_But you always find a way_

_To keep me right here waiting._

_You always find the words to say_

_To keep me right here waiting._

_If I chose to walk away,_

_Would you be right here waiting?_

_Searching for the things to say_

_To keep me right here waiting?_

_Okay, okay, Now I'm gonna cry. I can't beleive I can write this beautifully. Hopefully, you are crying tears of joy as well. Please review if it's good, or tell me if it's not so good, but please don't make fun of it. NO, I did NOT envision this up because of my insane obsession woth Nightmare and Tim Burton, and NO, I did NOT dream myself into Sally's position. If Jack and I met and we were anything at all, It'd be friends. JUST friends. One, he's taken, and two, I'm not planning on kissing a boy, even if he is the coolest skeleton in existance, until I have a boyfriend. Got it? Good._


End file.
